


of deep wounds & caring hearts

by mechup



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: First Kiss, Other, i wish i had an excuse for this but i'm just gay, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechup/pseuds/mechup
Summary: “Are youblushing?” Brax asks, because then he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t notice everything Narvin didn’t want him to. They might be sharing a moment, but he isn’t going to pass up the opportunity to tease him.“No,” Narvin answers sharply, willing for Brax to leave him alone. They’ve never quite been enemies, but they could have been if it wasn’t for the circumstances, and he almost wishes they were. It’d certainly make things easier.“Why, Narvin!” Brax says, smile too smug for Narvin to not be wary of it. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were falling for my charm.”
Relationships: Irving Braxiatel/Narvin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	of deep wounds & caring hearts

“You’re an idiot,” Braxiatel is muttering as he bandages up Narvin’s ribs. “You’re a reckless idiot with no sense of self preservation. How you have managed to stay alive for this long, I have no idea.”

Narvin pulls away slightly, trying not to wince as the movement causes a sharp pain in his side. “I’ll do it myself if you’re just going to spend the entire time insulting me for something that was not even my fault. If you’ll recall, I didn’t ask you to do this.”

Brax sighs and for a microspan Narvin thinks he’s going to listen to him and leave, but instead he says, “I’m sorry, Narvin.”

Narvin freezes, not quite sure he heard correctly. “...What?”

“Forgive me,” Brax says, an expression on his face that Narvin can’t identify. “I was... worried. I don’t think I could forgive myself if I lost you.”

The confession renders Narvin speechless, and he forgets all about being annoyed with him. He’s tempted to pass it off as Brax simply... well, being Brax, or maybe it’s all a joke, but he looks completely serious. 

“Oh,” he says, voice slightly higher pitched than normal. He feels his cheeks beginning to heat up so he turns his head, hoping Brax hasn’t noticed. 

“Are you _blushing?_ ” Brax asks, because then he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t notice everything Narvin didn’t want him to. They might be sharing a moment, but he isn’t going to pass up the opportunity to tease him. 

“No,” Narvin answers sharply, willing for Brax to leave him alone. They’ve never quite been enemies, but they could have been if it wasn’t for the circumstances, and he almost wishes they were. It’d certainly make things easier.

“Why, Narvin!” Brax says, smile too smug for Narvin to not be wary of it. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were falling for my charm.”

“It’s a good thing you do know better, then,” Narvin mutters, but feels his face flushing even redder. “Can’t we just hurry up and finish this?”

Brax’s expression softens. He _does_ care for him, even despite Narvin being all too easy to make fun of on top of his reluctance to express fondness for him, and he knows how little Narvin ever gets touched. This must be uncomfortable for him, and while he does enjoy seeing Narvin squirm, he decides to show mercy. 

“My apologies.” He gets back to the task at hand, silence setting in as he fixes him up. Narvin does his best to ignore how Brax’s fingertips feel against his skin, how much he welcomes the contact even though he’s despised him for as long as he can remember. He feels warm all over, and the only thing that allows him to get through the next few spans is the knowledge that soon Brax will be gone and he won’t have to think about this ever again. It goes by quicker than he had expected, and before he knows it Brax is pulling away. “There you go. Good as new.”

Narvin watches as he gathers all the supplies and puts them to the side, stands up, and heads towards the door, most likely assuming that Narvin wants to be left alone. He hesitates right before he exits and Narvin realizes he’s probably coming off as ungrateful. 

“Braxiatel,” he says abruptly, causing Brax to turn to him. It takes him a moment to realize he’s meant to continue, and he scrambles his brain for the words. “...Thank you.”

He clearly wants to say more but he doesn’t allow himself to, which of course does not go unseen by Brax. “Coordinator, if there is something you wish to say...”

“No!” Narvin is quick to shake his head, knowing Brax would never let him live it down if he knew what was going on in his brain. “I think you’d best be on your way.”

“Of course,” Brax says, but doesn’t move to leave yet. He considers him, seems to come to a conclusion almost immediately, and steps back towards Narvin.

“What—” Narvin says, feeling a pressing impulse to flee. He doesn’t move because there’s not really anywhere he can go considering he’s laying down, but he imagines he looks like a deer caught in headlights. “What are you doing?”

Brax crosses the room with intention and Narvin sits up, trying not to appear as confused and intimidated as he feels. 

“You’re not nearly as subtle as you think you are, Coordinator,” Brax says, sliding smoothly next to him and giving him that smile that, even if he’d never admit it, makes him go weak in the knees.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Narvin defends himself, not quite meeting Brax’s gaze. 

“Right,” Brax says, not believing him, and Narvin laughs nervously. “It’s rare I meet someone who _doesn’t_ want to kiss me.”

“I— what— I’ve never— I haven’t—” he stammers, voice going higher again, as Brax raises an eyebrow.

“ _Never?_ ” Brax asks, but he’s not actually surprised now that he thinks about it. Narvin doesn’t seem like the kind of person who just goes around kissing people. Narvin’s eyes drop to Brax’s lips before he catches himself and quickly looks back up, but it’s too late and there’s no way Brax didn’t see. “It’s a good thing I’m here then, isn’t it?”

“You are dreadful,” Narvin comments, mostly to pretend like he has _some_ semblance of composure, and then gives Brax a single nod. “Well, get it over with.”

Brax grins, closes the space between them, and presses their lips together. He feels softer than Narvin had imagined, but he certainly is not complaining, and his eyes flutter shut as he returns the kiss. It is a very difficult feat for something to cause Narvin to forget about all responsibilities and anything else of importance but Brax manages it, and Narvin completely loses himself in him. It’s over all too soon, and he’s left out of breath as Brax steps away from him. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t know _what_ to say, but he doesn’t have to because Brax is already making his way across the room.

“You know where I am if you need me,” he says to Narvin, winks, and slips out the door.


End file.
